moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Shimmer and Shine 3
Finding Shimmer and Shine 3 is an upcoming 2021 American CGI-animated comedy drama action adventure crossover film produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio and Pixar Animation Studios. It is a sequel of Finding Shimmer and Shine 2. It will be a crossover with the Nickelodeon animated series, The Loud House. Plot After finding her parents at the Marine Life Institute, Dory and her friends return to the reef. The next day, Dory goes on another field trip with Nemo, where she tells him and his friends about the dream where she helped Leah, Shimmer, and Shine find the genies at Zahramay Falls. Later, that night, as she and her friends get ready for bed, Dory wants to dream about Shimmer and Shine some more, then she falls asleep. Meanwhile, Leah, Shimmer, and Shine go to Royal Woods, Michigan, for a vacation. Leah wishes that she had a wand just in case the genies go missing. But then, an 11-year old boy named Lincoln Loud spots the genies and wants to have them. Later, at the park, Lincoln uses a bag to kidnap Shimmer and Shine, then Leah tries to rescue her genies, but Lincoln kicks her in the leg, injuring her. Then, Lincoln brings the genies to the Loud house. He explains that he wants to use the genies against his 10 sisters. Back at the Great Barrier Reef, Dory plays tag with Nemo, Marlin, Destiny, Bailey, Hank, and her parents. Later, when they're done playing tag, Dory wanders off and gets a secret message from Leah, who tells her that a boy named Lincoln kidnapped Shimmer and Shine, so she brings everyone to see the secret message. Nemo discovers that Leah has a new emergency wand and wishes that he can see the Tank Gang again. Then, Gill and the Tank Gang suddenly appear, with Nemo giving Gill a hug, telling him that he missed him so much. Leah tells Dory, Nemo, Marlin, Hank, and the Tank Gang to help her rescue Shimmer and Shine, so they agree to help her. With help from Leah and her emergency magic wand, the heroes make it to Royal Woods, Michigan. Meanwhile, Lincoln introduces Shimmer and Shine to all 10 of his sisters, who are highly disappointed that Lincoln has 2 genies, but he points out that he found them and wants to keep them. The girls agree with Lincoln... ONLY if he doesn't use the genies against them. Back with Leah, the heroes make it to Lake Michigan. Leah puts the heroes in fish tanks and puts them at the back of a truck, which takes them to a pet store. At the pet store, Dory, Nemo, Marlin, and the rest of the gang team up with the other pet store animals to make a great escape and rescue Shimmer and Shine from Lincoln. Gill tells everybody the plan: to wait for Leah to come and rescue the fish. A few moments later, Leah shows up, then Gill wishes that the other pet store animals can find homes, while Nemo wishes that he and his friends can escape from the pet store, but then the pelicans from Finding Nemo show up and rescue Nemo and his friends and escape from the pet store. Meanwhile, at the Loud house, the girls bother Lincoln, so he heads to his room and tells Shimmer and Shine that the girls are bothering him. He then wishes for some earplugs that can completely ignore his sisters, so Shimmer and Shine grant his wish. At the top of the building, Nigel and the pelicans tell their friends that he's back. Leah shows up using a portal gun that she wished for, and tells Nemo to explain what happened to the genies. Then, Nemo explains to Nigel that Shimmer and Shine were kidnapped by Lincoln Loud, so they agree to help them find the genies. During the quest, they encounter a peregrine falcon named Bob, who wants to help Dory and her friends find the genies at the Loud house, so then they let him join the search party. During the quest, the pelicans continue flying across the city, and Nemo is excited that everyone is going to find the genies. But then, an evil gang of red-tailed hawks try to attack the pelicans, but they dodge them, until the hawk gang runs into a building. The whole gang then cheers, then the pelicans fly and land on the streets, where they dodge cars and make it to the other side of the road. Back at the Loud house, Lincoln tells Shimmer and Shine that he does not only want to keep them and use them against his sisters, but he also wants to suck up their magic and put it in a staff so that he can become a demon-like genie to kill his sisters. But then, the girls show up and battle him, then Lincoln wishes that his sisters would go back to the living room and forget about his master plan, then Shimmer and Shine grant his wish. Later, the pelicans drop off the heroes at the Loud house and put them in a fish tank. Then, Leah arrives at the Loud house and finds the fish in the fish tank. Dory then wishes that she and her animal friends can talk to humans, so then Leah uses her emergency wand to grant Dory's wish. The fish then meet the girls, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily. Dory and Gill then develop a plan to stop Lincoln and rescue the genies, then he tells the girls to get their super suits from Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War, while Dory asks Leah to modify Lucy's super suit which will make her more scarier. The next morning, at 10:00 AM, Nemo, Dory, and the rest of the gang battle Lincoln without the super suits, while Leah sneaks into Lincoln's room and tries to rescue Shimmer and Shine, but Lincoln uses a bag to capture the genies and heads for the beach. Gill then asks the girls to put on their super suits, and then everyone heads to the beach. At the beach, Dory, Nemo, Leah, Gill, and the rest of the gang arrive, but Lincoln Loud wishes that he can have his own magic and minions that look like the shadow versions of the heroes, then the genies grant his wish. Lincoln and his minions surrounds the heroes and get ready to attack. The pelicans start attacking some of Lincoln's minions, while Lola throws grenades that explode lots of glitter which covers Lincoln's eyes. Leah launches Gill onto Lincoln's hair, then he drops the staff. Lori catches Lincoln's staff, only to have her shadow clone take it and bring it to Lincoln. Lincoln then laughs maniacally, but Leni uses her laser powers to blast Lincoln, which makes him drop the staff. Then, Leah grabs Lincoln's staff, then the girls and the fish cheer for her. Lincoln becomes so enraged that he takes the staff out of Leah's hands and turns himself into a demon. Dory then uses her whale speaking ability, while Leah summons Destiny and Bailey, who then make a huge splash on Lincoln. He gets so angry, but Lisa uses her telekinesis powers to hold Lincoln. Dory then politely asks Lincoln to hand over Shimmer and Shine, then he decides to hand the genies back to Leah. The genies and Leah have a tearful reunion. She then wishes that all of Lincoln's shadow minions would disappear, then Shimmer and Shine grant her wish. Everyone then cheers for Leah, Shimmer, and Shine, but a badly injured Lincoln shows up more coming soon... Cast Shimmer and Shine * Alina Foley as Leah, a young girl who is best friends with her genies. * Eva Bella as Shimmer, an optimistic genie with blue eyes and pink hair. * Isabella Cramp as Shine, a courageous genie with purple eyes and blue hair. Finding Nemo *'Ellen DeGeneres' as Dory, the blue tang who suffers from short term memory loss. *'Neel Sethi' as Nemo, a young clownfish and Marlin's son. He was voiced by Hayden Rolence in the first two films. *'Albert Brooks' as Marlin, a clownfish and Nemo's overprotective dad. *'Williem Dafoe' as Gill, a moorish idol who is the leader of the Tank Gang. *'Ed O'Neil' as Hank, a septopus. *'Brad Garret' as Bloat, a pufferfish. *'Stephen Root' as Bubbles, a yellow tang. *'Austin Pendleton' as Gurgle, a royal gramma. *'Vicki Lewis' as Deb, a damselfish. *'Allison Janney' as Peach, a starfish. *'Jerome Ranft' as Jacques, a cleaner shrimp. *'Geoffrey Rush' as Nigel, a pelican. *'Kaitlin Olson' as Destiny, a near-sighted whale shark. *'Ty Burrell' as Bailey, a beluga whale who is bad at echolocation. The Loud House * Grant Palmer '''as '''Lincoln Loud, an 11-year old boy and is the main antagonist of the film. * Catherine Taber '''as '''Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy '''as '''Leni Loud * Nika Futterman '''as '''Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli '''as '''Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco '''as '''Lynn Loud Jr., and Lucy Loud * Grey DeLisle-Griffin '''as '''Lola Loud, Lana Loud, and Lily Loud * Lara Jill Miller '''as '''Lisa Loud New Characters *'David L. Lander' as Bob, a peregrine falcon who helps Dory and her friends on a journey to rescue Shimmer and Shine at the Loud house. *'Nick Offerman' as Flapper, a red-tailed hawk who hates pelicans. Production After the success of Finding Shimmer and Shine 2, a third installment of the Finding Shimmer and Shine franchise had been greenlit. Nickelodeon was willing to do more collaborations with Disney. The results were Finding Shimmer and Shine 1 & 2, The Loud House of Notre Dame, a third Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil film, The Loud House Gets Wrecked, Star vs. the Forces of Evil The Movie: Interdimensional Pool Party, a fourth Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil film with the help of Blue Sky Studios and Rovio Entertainment, and a third Finding Shimmer and Shine film. With most of the animation being done at Disney Television Animation, the film is also being co-produced at Nickelodeon Animation Studio. Unlike the previous films, this film will have a darker and more dramatic tone, some of which will involve family issues, death, and emotional trauma, action, etc. Release The film is scheduled to release on Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, Disney XD, and Disney Channel on November 4, 2021. Follow-Up and Potentional Finding Marlin Finding Marlin is set to premiere sometime in the 2020s. Finding Shimmer and Shine 4 A fourth installment of the series has been greenlit and is currently in development. Category:Crossover films Category:Nickelodeon movies Category:Disney-Pixar Category:2021 films